5 Times Castiel Found Dean Beautiful 1 Time He Did Something About It
by HippieDippyGirl
Summary: Castiel finds Dean Winchester to be beautiful. Very beautiful, indeed.


Five Times Castiel Found Dean Beautiful and One Time He Did Something About It

1.  
Dean wiped the sweat off his forehead for what seemed like the hundredth time in two minutes. Man, it is freaking hot, thought the righteous man. He was underneath the Impala, trying to find out why the brakes were less than useful on the last hunt. He knew that the breaks were broken, of course, because of the long scar on his neck and the bruised skin on his cheek.  
He couldn't believe that his baby had quit on him like that but at least he hadn't been seriously hurt or killed. Sam was at the library to read up on local hauntings while his brother worked. Dean was in the middle of wiping his face for the hundred and first time that day when he heard a faint flutter of wings and his favorite angel's voice.  
"Dean."  
"Cas, what's up?"  
"I saw that you were in an accident and I wanted to make sure that you were okay."  
"I'm fine, thanks, Cas."  
"Your neck…" The angel started as he moved closer to Dean, "I could heal it for you if you want. Your cheek, too."  
"I think it makes me look cool. But go ahead if you want," The mortal man replied with a crooked smile. Castiel placed a gentle two fingers on his neck first, spreading a warm sensation through Dean's body. He then healed Dean's bruised cheek, making him look as good as new (disregarding the grease and sweat).  
"Do I still look gorgeous?" Dean asked jokingly.  
"Yes," there was no room for argument in the Angel's statement. He was completely serious and didn't even blink when the other man shot him an odd look.

2.  
The second time it happens, Dean is asleep on the motel bed. He had a completely peaceful and relaxed look on his face. Castiel had popped in to help them with a recent case and was waiting for Sam to bring fast food for dinner. The older Winchester had planned to just relax on the bed until food came, but his eyes had slowly dropped and he had fallen asleep.  
Castiel let his eyes wander on the sleeping man. He noticed the dozens of freckles that he'd actually counted once (132). He marveled at the perfection of Dean's jawline and flawless skin. The angel noted the curve of his nose and the length of his eyelashes. He saw he sharp upturn of the man's lips along with the plethora of faint scars that he had picked up from so many years of hunting.  
Castiel was also reminded of how beautiful Dean Winchester was.

3.  
Dean is doing something so simple as just watching television when realization dawns on the angel again. They had some downtime after a hunt and sat down on the motel couch to watch a show. It's a simple show, but Castiel watches as Dean's face lights up and his eyes portray different emotions at each scene. He was beautiful.

4.  
Dean laughs less than he used to. That's a fact. It's been years since he last let out a true one. But, that night, with both the Winchester and the angel sitting together in a diner booth, Dean was happy.  
Sam was out with some girl he had wanted to catch up with so Dean and Cas went out to have some fun. They found an age old diner down the block and went in for a bite.  
It was during the dinner that the true magic happened. Both of the men were joking back and forth (an outsider may have considered it flirting) and Castiel had simply said, "This food is much better that that of Heaven's cafeteria." It was a joke that only angels and people affiliated with them would understand, so Dean got it immediately. He laughed. Hard.  
It wasn't even that the joke was that funny. Dean laughed because Cas was the one who said it and it was certainly a sign of Dean rubbing off on the angel. His eyes lit up and his torso shook as he laughed, and Cas marveled at the sight of Dean that nobody had bore witness to for years. It was stunning.

5.  
The final time it happens, Dean is crying. He doesn't think anyone can see him. Sam was out researching and Castiel wasn't there. Everything had been weighing him down so heavy, and he needed to let it out. So, he did. The elder Winchester sat on the bed, grabbed a pillow, and sobbed into it.  
Little did he know, he had an angel always watching over him and at the first sign of Dean's distress, Castiel was on his way. He arrives to see Dean curled up in a ball and crying harder than Cas had ever seen. He can't help but notice how he is still beautiful, even with tears running down his face.  
"Dean?" Castiel spoke softly. Dean jumped up and began wiping his eyes hastily.  
"Cas-I-uh," he stammered.  
"You don't have to hide it. I understand your need to let it out."  
"I'm fine," Dean said, although he wouldn't meet Castiel's eyes.  
"Dean…" the angel said while sitting next to the other man, "I've seen every bit of your soul, the fragments of your deepest thoughts. You can express your pain, I won't judge you."  
So Dean did. He let it out. He put his head into Cas's shoulder and gripped the trenchcoat and cried. And with the angel putting an arm around him and pulling him close, he felt better.

1.  
Dean is sitting at the table, eating pie when the angel poofs in on him.  
"It has come to my attention that this is what you do when you find someone beautiful," he spoke quickly before taking a necessary step and kissing the older Winchester full on the lips. Dean kisses back and is stunned when they pull apart.  
"Cas, I…uh…what was that for? Not that I didn't like it."  
"I've been observing you and I find you beautiful. I have wanted to show my affection for a long time."  
"We should…uh…we should finish this in private," Dean said while grabbing the angel's hand and pulling him along to a different room. Sam Winchester sat on the couch, stunned.

THE END!


End file.
